Bang Baby Heat
by PaperFox19
Summary: The second bang has some unique side effects with all the bang babies going wild and their hormones go into overdrive for brief periods of time. Virgil goes wild and finds out he's gotten his partners pregnant! Virgil/Richie Virgil/Francis Warning Yaoi Slash Boy/Boy do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Group Mpreg Wet Dream

Pairing:Static/Hotstreak/Gear

Apart of anti uke club,

Do not read if you do not like

Bang Baby Heat

The second bang has some unique side effects with all the bang babies going wild and their hormones go into overdrive for brief periods of time. Virgil goes wild and finds out he's gotten his partners pregnant! Virgil/Richie Virgil/Francis

Chap 1 Hot Dreams and Mornings To

Richie was going mad. He had woken up from the most intense dream he had ever had, and not only had the dream made him cum soaking his sheets in sticky fluid but he was still hard. Said dream was about his friend Virgil aka Static.

He dreamed of Virgil using his powers to charge and control toys. Two vibes half the size of Virgil's erect cock were stuffed up his hole and Virgil moved them in unison not letting them stop vibrating for even a second. A bullet vibe was pressed into Richie's foreskin, trapping it against the head, two more bullet vibes clung to his nipples driving him wild in lust. Another long vibe slid along his balls making him buck his hips wildly. "You look so hot Richie should I fill you with my cock next?"

"Yes please fill me!" Richie moaned.

"I don't know you look happy with just the toys teasing you." Virgil rubbed his dick against Richie's face making the blonde boy moan. He never got to feel or taste Virgil's cock, the dream ended to soon.

When he woke up his sheets were stained in cum and sweat and he was still hard. "Damn can't believe I thought about that, if Virgil knew he'd think I'm disgusting." He got out of bed and had Backpack clean up his sheets. He got in the shower and turned on the cold water. He hissed as the chilled spray hit his heated form. "This isn't working." He snapped and grabbed his aching arousal.

Richie pumped his cock moaning hotly. "Virgil oh fuck!" He moaned and he reached back to play with his hole. He slid his finger in easily and worked it in time with his pumping hand. "Virgil no more prep fuck me!" Richie moaned and slid a total of three fingers in and fucked his ass aiming for his sweet spot with each thrust. "Virgil!" He moaned as he came thick cum jutting from the tip only to be washed away by the water.

Even after cumming so much he was still hard. "Ok something is wrong." He got out of the shower and got dressed not bothering with underwear he tucked his hard cock in his pants. He groaned at the uncomfortable feeling but he had no choice. He grabbed a shirt and called Backpack to him. He left the house and went straight for Virgil's house. 'I hope Virgil is ok.'

-x-x-x-

Virgil was having his own lustful dream but his was far more intense. He had Richie in one arm kissing his neck leaving large love bites all over, Richie was rubbing his cum soaked dick against Virgil moaning as Virgil marked him. In his other arm was Hotstreak naked horny and moaning his name. Virgil was fingering Hotstreak's ass the male rubbing his leaking cock against Virgil.

"Static!" "Virgil!"

Virgil groaned as he bolted awake his sheets soaked with his cum. "Man what an intense dream. Can't believe I thought of fucking Hotstreak…" His cock twitched at the thought. "Traitor, he's my enemy." Virgil said and got out of bed. "A hot shower and I'll be back to normal." Virgil went to shower not bothering to clean up the mess he made.

-x-x-x-x

Francis aka Hotstreak, was having a very intense problem. He was dreaming about Static. The dream shook the red head to his core, in his dream Static was fucking him, giving a nice slap to his pale ass with each thrust. He was so sweaty he had soaked through his shirt boxers and pants. His insides felt warm and he had a deep ache inside him.

He snuck away from his crew and stripped off his clothes. 'Shit if anyone saw me like this I could never live it down." He thrust two fingers up his tight ass and groaned as his body accepted the intrusion. "Oh fuck." He pumped his cock as he rocked his fingers inside his tight hole. "Static hmm…" Francis moaned and came hard spraying his cum all over his chest.

"HOTSTREAK WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ebon's voice brought Francis out of his daze. He didn't know what Ebon wanted but knew it wasn't good he grabbed his underwear and his shirt and made a break for it. He had nowhere else to turn so he went for the person who was haunting his dreams. Static!

To be continued…


End file.
